


Seungri doesn't save the world (but he wants to)

by JustKimchi



Series: Seungri saves the world [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Shinhwa
Genre: Crossover, Light Angst, M/M, Philosophy, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKimchi/pseuds/JustKimchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you concern yourself with these things?”</p><p>“Someone has to,” Seungri argues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seungri doesn't save the world (but he wants to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acornmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornmama/gifts).



 

“There are so many people in the world.”

Unsure whether Seungri is talking to himself again or actually waiting for a response, Eric ignores it for now. They’re having takeout again, because nobody seems to find the energy to cook, and appreciating that Seungri managed to order something a little less spicy for once, he focuses on his food. Seungri, on the other hand, has put his chopsticks down.

“I think maybe something should be done about that.”

Eric frowns slightly. “Well, China has a one child policy.”

“Yes, but what about Africa, India and Brazil?”

“Don’t talk about Africa like it’s a country, it makes you sound ignorant.”

“Hyung!” Frustrated, Seungri hears his voice jump and become just a tiny bit whiny. “By the year 2050, the earth’s population will exceed 9 billion. Where will we get drinking water from? There’s hardly enough as it is.”

Eric just looks at him. Considering. “Why do you concern yourself with these things?”

“Someone has to,” Seungri argues with a slight huff of indignation. “If you think about it, there will just be too many people for the planet to handle. We’re already doing a pretty poor job at maintaining it, what with all the pollution and how we use up all the natural resources in the wo---“

“What’s your point?”

“Overpopulation is a scary thought.”

“So why think about it?”

Seungri looks pained. His hyung clearly isn’t getting it and Seungri’s voice softens, as if to make sure Eric doesn’t get angry with him. 

“Because of medicine, people live longer. We can cure all kinds of things now, even cancer, and people that were supposed to die can stay alive because of science.”

Eric stares at him, horrified. “Seungah. You can’t talk like that. It’s… it’s really off-putting. It sounds like you want doctors to stop treating sick people.”

Seungri presses his lips together, looking down into his bowl and Eric stiffens.

“That’s exactly what you mean, isn’t it,” he says, half disbelieving, half disgusted. “You think the world is better off if we play a survival of the fittest game? If we let the sick people die and all the weakness goes extinct?”

“If the plague hadn’t wiped out a third of the Europeans during the Middle Ages the Renaissance wouldn’t have ---“ 

“Shut up, Seunghyun. Just shut up.” Eric is seldom harsh with Seungri these days, but this conversation is giving him chills in an entirely bad way. On the other side of the table, Seungri shoves his hands into his sweater pocket, starting to look defensive now. 

“Hyung, I’m just saying that without an element of elimination…“ He shuts himself up, looking down. “I don’t mean that I want people to die. My moral compass is pointing in the right direction, you know that, it’s just that scientifically ---“

“Fuck your science. You can’t talk like that. People will misunderstand.”

Seungri looks hurt. Logic and reasoning only get you so far, apparently. He sighs. “All I mean is… it would just be so sad, you know, if you have children and they live to see the end of the world.”

“Excuse me, what?” Eric stares at him. “If  _ I _ have children?”

“I just meant ---“

Definitely annoyed now, Eric starts to clear the table, tossing whatever is left into the garbage before Seungri can hurry over with plastic bags and Tupperware. “There’s no  _ I _ , Seunghyun. There’s  _ us _ . We’ve talked about this. Unless you’ve changed your mind, is that what you’re saying?” 

“No. No, no that’s not…” Seungri’s shoulders slouch. “I’m sorry,” he says and before Eric finds it in him to reply, the boy has slinked out of the kitchen.

Anger subsiding, Eric cleans up, wiping every surface down, buying himself time. He wants to understand, he does. But Seungri is so abstract, and more complicated than anyone else he knows. Eric has spent enough time listening to him to know that there’s nothing malicious or calculating about him. He just has a lot on his mind, that’s all. 

Eric shouldn’t have been so hard on him. He scoops some ice cream in a bowl, a peace offering to the boy on the sofa. “Put the book away, Seungah.”

“Are you angry?”

“No. Just confused.” He slings an arm around his boy and pulls him in, feeling his body fall against his side. “You’re too smart for me.”

“No, I’m not smart, I’m… concerned.”

“About the hypothetical kids that are in my future but somehow not in yours?”

Seung-ri blinks a few times. “Well. That, too.”

Eric doesn’t like to talk about monogamy. Most of the rules defining their relationship have come about naturally, and without much discussion, which suits him just fine. Some things have been brought up in passing, vague mentions of a future and half-made plans. But this kid thing, he’s sure they’ve talked about it. Maybe not as seriously as they could have, but they have talked about it.

Haven’t they?

“Hyung.” Seungri pauses, and sloshes the ice cream about with his spoon. “With so many people in the world, there are so many options.”

“And what are we choosing?”

“Well. Hopefully… me.”Seungri looks up, and the insecurity there is rare, strange, and it’s making Eric slightly uncomfortable.

“We have already chosen you. You chose me, and then I chose you. Remember?”

“Yes.”

“If you’re trying to imply that you’d kill off a third of the world’s population just so that I’ll have less options… it’s not nearly as flattering as you might think.”

“It’s just that I worked really hard to make you choose me. It would be really awful, if that effort went to waste.”

This conversation is not making any sense, and Eric stops trying to understand. He leans over and presses his nose into that soft hair and smells sweetness, something flowery and citrusy. “You worry about a lot of things, huh.”

“Yes.”

Maybe it’s lonely, having so much brain and no one to share it with. Eric presses a kiss to Seungri’s ear. “Tell me more about the future, Seungah.”

  
  


End.


End file.
